


Na melana sahlin

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angry Lavellan, Blanket Permission, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, One Shot, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Something goes wrong at the end of the Trespasser DLC. Inquisitor Lavellan is sent back to the beginning. Back in chains, a prisoner of the Inquisition, doomed to have to fight an entire war all over again.Getting old friends to trust him again will be difficult, especially after his reaction when confronted with one old friend in particular.





	Na melana sahlin

**Author's Note:**

> The title translates to: Your time has come

The pain surprises him. He thought he had become use to it. To pushing it away, ignoring it, ignoring the fact that it was getting worse. That it would one day kill him. Lavellen grits his teeth as a blast brings him to his knees. He ignores Cassandra's words. He already knows what she is going to say. They press on towards the front line.

The first rift hovers over a group of fighting soldiers and Lavellan plunges into the battle as if he'd never stopped. His borrowed bow feels fragile in his hands after years of own work inlaid with runes from Dagna, but his shots still fly true. He sees Varric take out a demon and moves on, another shot and then another, saving a forward scout who'd gotten cornered. He's working his way closer to the rift. He can feel the hum of it in his bones, the Anchor reacting, reaching out. It _wants_ to close the rift.

That's when he feels it. A hand grabbing his wrist, pulling it upwards.

"Quickly! Before more come through!"

The rift seals, and Lavellan turns to face him. The one responsible for it all. Fen'Harel. The Deceiver. The one who'd lied to him, who'd never really trusted him. Who'd spent _years_ using him, and using the Inquisition!

He knew it wouldn't make any sense, that it might make things worse. Cassandra would think it one more piece of proof that he was lost to madness, and a danger to all those around him. But that didn't matter. What mattered was the echo of phantom pain from his wrist. The memory of his pounding heart as he raced through Eluvians only to have his world shattered again.

Lavellan reaches out his free hand and takes the Dread Wolf by the throat.

**Author's Note:**

> HOW ABOUT THAT DA4 TEASER TRAILER EVERYONE?
> 
> All the speculation and reactions to either saving or killing Solas in the next game inspired me to crank this out during a late night writing session. My Lavellen(s) both vowed to save Solas but I did enjoy dipping into this headspace of a Lavellan who even if they did like Solas is (justifiably) pissed at him and would lash out and rage, even though it makes zero sense to everyone around him and even if he doesn't even want to kill Solas outright. Just rage at him for all the lies and half truths. And for destroying their whole worldview as a Dalish Elf.
> 
> [Here is the original kink meme prompt](https://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13696.html?thread=52617088) that inspired this:
> 
> Time Magic + God Mode = New Game Plus
> 
> I’d like to see an Inquisitor who has done it all, on nightmare-mode, and has been brought back to the beginning with end stats and gear. What we have here is a Veteran of the Inquisition where everyone else is still fumbling with starter-daggers/staves/swords. 
> 
> How? I don’t know. Maybe it’s lingering from Redcliff’s year-leap. Maybe it’s from fade-radiation. Maybe the Inquisitor is stuck in a loop. Maybe every version of the story across the multi-verse requires an Inquisitor and your character is the unlucky sod who has to fill in. You don’t even have to address the why/how of it. Not everything needs an answer.
> 
> Serious or cracktastic, you decide.


End file.
